


Late Nights

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ACS Holiday Exchange, Cyrus is a tea-drinker and that is a hill I will die on, Cyrus is cold but he melts Giovanni's heart, M/M, Sassy Persian, soft nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Cyrus, after spending several days working on his research to control the legendary gods of time and space, visits Giovanni for some quiet time and fond company.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanhTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanhTM/gifts).



> This is my piece for the ACS Holiday Exchange, for banhbeotim. The holiday season has been wild, so this is a little later than I would've liked it to be, but hopefully I was successful in making this a heartwarming scene. Happy New Year!

It had been a long day. It was longer than most, nothing was going his way, and all he wanted to do was go home, maybe take a bath, and go to bed. He was tired. Exhausted to his very core. So when Giovanni came home to find a blue-haired man in his kitchen, lavishing his Persian with the attention she so often demanded of everyone, he was a tad less than enthused at the moment.

"You should've called," he said, and Cyrus turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't give me a key if you don't want me coming in." Cyrus was grinning despite his deadpan voice. He was teasing Giovanni, like he always did when he was taking a break from his attempts at harnessing the legendary Pokémon. It brought a smile to Giovanni's face. He really couldn't help it. There was something about Cyrus when he wasn't giving speeches and making mad leaps through wormholes that Giovanni loved. He loved to be around the man during slow times like these.

"Well, since you're already here, can I get you anything?" He could already guess what Cyrus would request, if he requested anything at all.

"Ginger tea, with honey if you could," Cyrus replied, true to Giovanni's prediction. So, Giovanni made Cyrus a cup of tea, and himself a cup of coffee.

"Persian, would you like anything?" he asked for show, and the cat replied with a rather cheeky 'perr-reow'. Giovanni smiled, and Cyrus snorted out a huff of a laugh.

"You treat your cat like a person," he remarked, to which Giovanni just rolled his eyes.

"You say that as if you don't do the same with your Weavile," Giovanni said as he poured the tea and went to get honey from the cabinet. Cyrus shook his head, but he was smiling a small smile to himself.

Giovanni brought over Cyrus's tea, and set his own cup of coffee on the table. He felt almost prideful when Cyrus took a sip and smiled. It wasn't often that he got the cup right without Cyrus adding something more to it.

"So," Giovanni said, after he took a sip of his own cup. "Why did you come here this evening?" Cyrus was quiet for a moment. It wasn't every day that he said something heartfelt, but heartfelt was all he could do when it came to Giovanni.

"I was beginning to miss your company," he finally replied, and Giovanni set down his cup. He could feel a warm blush creep across his face. Leave it to Cyrus to catch him off guard. But, it left him with a smile, and that was part of the reason he loved to see the man.

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

Cyrus ended up staying late into the evening. He hadn't planned on it, but Giovanni had made dinner and he ended up watching night-time television afterwards, to which he fell asleep on. Giovanni was initially going to move Cyrus, for the man had leaned into his side in his sleep, but decided it wasn't worth the risk of waking him. Cyrus looked, after all, like he hadn't had a decent night sleep in fifteen years. So Giovanni let the man sleep, until he woke up late into the night, groggy and a bit embarrassed that he had essentially cuddled up to Giovanni in his sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Giovanni asked, not mentioning or caring about the other stuff. After all, Cyrus made him quite happy, in everything they did together.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" Cyrus decided if Giovanni wasn't going to mention it, neither was he. At least the man didn't appear bothered by it.

"A few hours. I take it things have not been going well with your research?” Giovanni knew a bit of what Cyrus was trying to do, but he really had no idea the extent that the man was planning on going after gaining control of the Pokemon gods of time and space. Cyrus had been rather secretive with the nature of his objectives since he met Giovanni, as he feared that the man he had become so close to would come to see him as a rival if he knew that Cyrus fully intended to not just gain control of the region, but erase it to create something greater. He feared that his perfect world and Giovanni’s Team Rocket were not compatible.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Cyrus said as he sat up a bit, worries aside for now at least. "Progress has been made almost every night. I've had little time for anything else. Today was an empty day, so I came here. I wanted to spend it with you." He had missed him, and truly had lost track of time. Soon, he would be able to harness the lake spirit Pokemon and use them to control Dialga and Palkia to create a new world. He was tempted to ask Giovanni to join him in the new world, but he hadn’t even extended that offer to his closest admins yet, and he was unsure still if he would. It wasn’t that he wanted to be alone, it was just that he wanted his world to be perfect, and he was so accustomed to being alone.

"You are always welcome," Giovanni replied with a smile. A softer smile than the smirks he usually wore. Cyrus and his candidness did something to soften what was on the exterior the cold, hard personality of a mob boss of many, many years. It was not what he had expected, but it was a welcomed surprise. Giovanni had plans for the future, to organize a team with more ambition than Team Rocket, and he wanted Cyrus to be there with him when he made the proposal. But, that was something that could wait, because for now, he was sharing this moment with Cyrus, and that was of the utmost importance this night.

Giovanni’s smile could melt Cyrus’s heart, and he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he would ask Giovanni along.


End file.
